


Butterplätzchen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel hat Butterplätzchen gebacken und bringt Boerne welche rüber.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Butterplätzchen

Thiel stand seit Minuten in der Küche, und überlegte hin und her, ob er Boerne ein paar von seinen selbstgebackenen Butterplätzchen rüber bringen sollte oder lieber doch nicht.

Seit etlichen Jahren hatte er nicht mehr gebacken, dafür waren ihm die Plätzchen ganz gut gelungen, das musste er stolz zugeben. Sie sahen zwar vielleicht nicht soo schön aus und es handelte sich um nichts Besonders, stinknormale Butterplätzchen halt, aber sie waren verdammt lecker. Fand _er_ jedenfalls.  
Und was, wenn Boerne das nicht fand? Was, wenn sie Boerne nicht schmecken würden, und Boerne irgendeine fiese Bemerkung über seine Backkünste loswerden würde? Oh Mann, er machte sich schon wieder viel zu viele Gedanken. In letzter Zeit war er irgendwie erschreckend dünnhäutig geworden, und es traf ihn manchmal richtig schlimm, wenn bestimmte Personen ihm irgendwelche gemeinen Dinge an den Kopf warfen. Na ja, so scheiße würde Boerne seine Plätzchen schon nicht finden.

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel.

„Abend, Boerne.“ Er hielt den roten Weihnachtsteller hoch, auf dem er die Plätzchen ordentlich drapiert hatte. Dass der Teller einen winzigen Sprung hatte, sah man ja zum Glück kaum. „Ich hab' hier eine Kleinigkeit für Sie. Selbstgebackene Plätzchen.“

„Oh.“ Boernes Augen wurden größer. „ _Sie_ haben gebacken, Herr Thiel?“

„Ja, was dagegen?“

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich bin nur ... ein wenig verwundert.“ Boerne nahm ihm den Teller ab und betrachtete ihn. „Dankeschön.“

„Lassen Sie sich's schmecken, Herr Professor.“

„Danke, Thiel.“ Die Tür ging zu.

Zurück in seiner Wohnung stellte Thiel fest, dass er enttäuscht war, so ein ganz kleines bisschen zumindest. Er hätte ja erwartet, dass Boerne ihn noch für einen Moment zu sich herein bitten würde, so wie der das normalerweise immer tat. Warum hatte Boerne das heute nicht gemacht, und das obwohl er ihm sogar etwas geschenkt hatte? Irgendwie hatte Boerne auch so ... kurz angebunden gewirkt, ziemlich ungewöhnlich für den sonst so gesprächigen Herrn Professor.  
Na ja, wahrscheinlich hatte Boerne sich nicht über die Plätzchen gefreut, weshalb auch immer. Vielleicht hatten sie ihm optisch nicht zugesagt, oder er war auf einem Diättrip, oder er hatte halt einfach keinen Bock auf Plätzchen. Ach, egal.  
Nee, gar nicht egal. Da das Thema Thiel keine Ruhe lassen wollte, entschied er sich dafür, ein weiteres Mal zu Boerne rüber zu gehen.

Dauerte diesmal lange, bis die Tür aufging. „Thiel, Sie schon wieder?“

Oh. Boerne klang genervt. Er bemühte sich um ein einigermaßen freundliches Lächeln. „Ich wollte nur ganz kurz fragen, ob Sie schon die Plätzchen probiert haben?“

„Ja, habe ich.“

„Und?“ 

„Und?“

„Na, schmecken Sie Ihnen denn?“ 

„Ja, ich finde sie ausgezeichnet. Vielen Dank nochmal und schönen Abend noch.“

Ehe die Tür schon wieder zuging, schob Thiel schnell seinen Fuß dazwischen.

„Was soll das denn, Herr Thiel?“

„Das frage ich Sie!“

„Wie meinen?“

„Warum sagen Sie mir nicht einfach, wenn Sie meine Plätzchen nicht wollen?“

„Aber ... das ist doch nicht wahr.“

„Ach nein? Was ist dann ihr Problem?“

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon Sie reden. Weshalb sollte ich ein Problem haben?“

„Tun Sie doch nicht so! Sie konnten es ja vorhin kaum erwarten, mich loszuwerden! Und eben wollten Sie mir schon wieder die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen! Das hat doch irgendeinen Grund! Sonst wollen Sie doch immer, dass ich noch zu Ihnen rein komme, ob ich da Bock drauf habe oder nicht!“ Ups. Irgendwie war er ein bisschen laut geworden.

Boerne seufzte und ging einen Schritt zur Seite. „Kommen Sie bitte rein, Thiel.“

„Nö! Jetzt will ich auch nicht mehr!“

„Nun seien Sie doch nicht albern. Kommen Sie rein.“

„Sie wollen das doch eigentlich gar nicht!“

„Thiel, bitte, kommen Sie rein.“

„Tschüss, Herr Professor.“ Er wurde so fest am Arm gepackt, dass er vor Schmerz aufschrie. „Aua! Spinnen Sie oder was??“

„Bitte kommen Sie rein!“ Boerne klang fast ... verzweifelt.

„Na gut, aber lassen Sie mich sofort los.“

Zu Thiels Erstaunen waren nur noch zwei Plätzchen übrig. Der rote Teller stand neben Boernes riesigem Adventskranz, alle Kerzen waren angezündet. „Anscheinend schmecken Sie Ihnen tatsächlich.“

„Natürlich schmecken sie mir.“ Boerne setzte sich zu ihm. „Ich sage das doch nicht einfach nur so. Ich finde die Plätzchen ausgezeichnet.“ 

„Okay, das freut mich.“ Ein wenig peinlich war es ihm jetzt schon, dass er gerade im Treppenhaus so eine Show abgezogen hatte. „Boerne, sorry, das eben, das ...“

„Schon gut, Thiel.“ Boerne richtete seinen Blick auf den Adventskranz. Oder auf die noch übrigen Plätzchen, ließ sich schwer sagen. „Ich wollte Sie vorhin nicht loswerden, aber ...“

„Aber?“, hakte er vorsichtig nach. Irgendwas in Boernes Stimme verursachte bei ihm Gänsehaut. Boerne hatte ... anders geklungen als sonst. Ganz anders.

Boerne schwieg.

„Aber was? Sagen Sie's mir. Bitte.“

„Ich habe die Butterplätzchen meiner Mutter geliebt. Alle Plätzchen meiner Mutter waren unwiderstehlich köstlich, aber die schlichten Butterplätzchen mochte ich zu ihrem Erstaunen immer am liebsten.“

„Und als ich Ihnen meine Plätzchen rüber gebracht habe, da ... kam Ihnen der Tod Ihrer Mutter hoch?“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Hoffentlich war das jetzt nicht zu unsensibel gewesen.

Boerne schaute ihn an und sagte nichts.

Und nun sah er es. Boernes Augen waren leicht gerötet. Wie hatte ihm das davor entgehen können? Der Kloß in seinem Hals wuchs sekündlich. Boerne hatte ihn nicht zu sich herein bitten wollen, weil er Angst gehabt hatte, vor ihm in Tränen auszubrechen. „Es tut mir echt leid, Boerne, also, dass ich mich eben im Treppenhaus so doof verhalten habe.“

„Entschuldigung angenommen, Herr Thiel. Und mir tut es auch leid.“

„Was denn, Boerne?“

„Na, das hier.“ Boernes Fingerspitzen streichelten langsam über seinen Arm. „Hoffentlich bleibt kein blauer Fleck zurück.“

„Ach, bestimmt nicht, tut auch schon gar nicht mehr weh.“ Seine Stimme zitterte ein bisschen.

„Dann ist ja gut. Das kommt nie mehr vor.“

Er nickte. „Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken mehr darum.“

„In Ordnung.“

„Gut.“ 

„Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Darf ich mich eventuell für einen winzigen Moment bei Ihnen ... anlehnen?“

„Ja.“

„Danke.“ Boernes Kopf berührte seine Schulter.

Und er nahm seinen Mut zusammen und legte seinen Arm um Boerne.

„Danke“, murmelte der erneut.

Ach Mann. Gerne hätte er irgendwas Tröstliches oder wenigstens was Nettes zu Boerne gesagt, aber was nur? „So lecker wie die Plätzchen Ihrer Mutter sind meine aber bestimmt nicht, oder?“

„Nun ja, nein, das natürlich nicht.“ Boerne hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. „Aber sie sind wirklich auch sehr gut und duften ähnlich wie die meiner Mutter.“

„Soll ich dir nächstes Jahr wieder welche backen?“

„Bitte.“

„Okay.“

**Author's Note:**

> Hier geht es zur Fortsetzung: [Zerbrechliche Herzen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169088) :-)


End file.
